Stay In My Memory
by yuriko30
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP. Memories are very precious to every person. What if Loki did erase Mayura's memories of him? What will happen when Mayura starts to regain her memories of him? Sorry I'm not good at making a summary. LokixMayura story.
1. Lost Memories

**Well, this is the first story that I will submit here. I apologize in advance for some errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.**

**-yuriko30**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stay In My Memory**

**By: yuriko30**

**Chapter One: Lost Memories**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She stood up and faced him again. "Even though I don't believe in God, still…." She said, her bangs covering her eyes. Loki just stares at her with somewhat concerned look. "Oh please…" she begged as tears feel from her eyes. His eyes' widened in shock, he was speechless. He stood up and walk in front of her. He held her right cheek so gently with, now, a concerned look, again, in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mayura, for making you this sad." He apologized, his voice full of gentleness and eyes pleading for forgiveness. Mayura, now confused, look at him. Red ruby colored eyes meet green forest colored ones. She felt like she's melting to those warm familiar eyes. Then, realization hit her. "Lo-Loki-kun…" she said, still confuse. His hand, from her cheek, slowly reaches for her hair putting a flower-shaped pin. "Please forgive me. It's for the best." He said, his voice filled with sadness and regret. Mayura's eyes widen, events flashes through her mind, slowly fading away. Her vision became blurry, as her willpower to stand also fades away. But she felt two pair of strong arms held her before she fell to the ground. She looked at him with her still blurred vision, her eyes slowly closing. "I love you…." He confessed to her, as his figure became more blurry to her vision. She tried to reach her hand to his face but it was no use. "Lo-…Loki….-kun….do-don't…go…pl-please…." She begged as her vision was consumed by darkness, she fell unconscious. Loki looked at her. She looked like a fallen angel, her beautiful wings forcefully stripped from her as she fall from the sky above. "I'm sorry." He said to her once again, caressing her tear stained cheek one last time._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mayura's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes, as the sound of my alarm clock had gotten louder and louder by the second. (a/n: well, that's what my alarm clock do.) I got up, showered and dressed up nicely. I walked by my window, looking at the sky. 'Today might be a wonderful day.' I thought. But, my smile turned into a frown. I've been feeling something, for the past few months. Like, there's something missing. Like someone is missing. Even though I'm always genki, I can't help but feel sad. I shrugged and left my room for some breakfast. I don't have school today, so I'm not worried about being late. As I finish my food, I left the shrine, not forgetting to say goodbye to Papa, and begun my journey toward the park. As I arrived, I sat at the usual bench where I always sat. 'Something was not right.' I thought as my head turned from left to right. As if I'm looking for someone. I sighed. "I give up. I don't even know who I'm searching for. Though I still wonder why I feel like someone's missing all along." I said to myself. I got up and walk somewhere else so I can get some peace. While I was walking, I notice that someone was following me. 'Huh? Maybe it's a stalker?' I thought, kind of getting scared. But when I turned around, no one was there. "Huh? Maybe it's just my imagination, I guess." I told myself as I continue my walk.

Normal P.O.V.

Unknown to Mayura, it wasn't really her imagination. There, in the corner, watching her as she walk away was a handsome guy with brown-reddish tresses and green forest colored eyes, wearing a red jacket with a white undershirt, blue ribbon, black slacks and black shoes. He sadly smiled as he watched her walking away, hair swaying. "Mayura…" he said, his voice filled with sadness and longing.

**Well, this is a good start…I think. Reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated.**

**I will upload chapter 2 as soon as possible~**

**-yuriko30**


	2. Familiar Memories

**Well, now we're on chapter 2~**

**Well, nothing much to say….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stay In My Memory**

**By: yuriko30**

**Chapter 2: Familiar Memories**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Normal P.O.V.

Wandering around the town, Mayura didn't notice the "imaginary" stalker of hers, as she thought it was. Loki is still following her, his eyes softened, as he watch the pink-haired mortal walking, looking around, if there's something that will interest her. Loki kept following her, not noticing where she was taking him. He then stopped when he realized that she stopped at the gate of his old mansion. Loki was very confused. Why would she go there? After erasing her memories about him and the other Gods and Goddesses, she shouldn't even remember that place.

"Ah! Eh…Excuse me, do you live here, Mister?" he was startled by Mayura's voice. He looked at her, seeing she's staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"Uhhmm….Yes…?" he blurted out with uncertainty. Mayura, whose eyes is still on our Kami-sama bishounen, walk close to him. She stared at him more, as Loki was feeling more and more nervous, being the subject of her attention. (a/n: oh my! Loki is beginning to be too OOC!) "Uhhmm…. What can I help you with, young miss?" he asked, still nervous and now, red color is staining his cheek.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry! I was just wondering who owns this big mansion here. It looks very mysterious." She said, breaking from her trance like stare at Loki. 'Hmm…Mayura is still the Mayura I know. Still love mysteries and the occult.' He thought as he chuckled. Mayura looked at him with a confused look.

"So, you like mysteries then, Miss..?" he said smiling at her.

"Oh! Sorry, again! I'm Mayura. Mayura Daidouji. And yes, I do." She introduced herself to him.

"Nice to meet you, Daidouji-san. I'm uhmmm….Jasshin Kamiya." He said, not sure of what name he just said.

"Nice to meet you too, Kamiya-san." She said with a sugary sweet smile. Loki thought he was going to melt. Seeing Mayura again brought so much bliss to him. What if, he told her the truth at **that** time? Would it be a happy ending? Would she hate him for lying? Loki was preoccupied with his thoughts that he forgot about Mayura standing in front of him.

"Uhmm…Kamiya-san, are you alright?" She asked, worried that he just became silent so suddenly.

"Ah!? Oh, sorry about that Daidouji-san. I was just thinking of something." He laughed nervously.

"Your girlfriend, perhaps?" she asked, softly smiling at him.

"Ah! Eh! Ah! N-no!" he shouted; now his face looks like a tomato. She giggled at his action finding it very amusing.

"It must be a very happy feeling, to have not to worry about something. Right?" she said.

Loki noticed a slight change in her emotion. By looking at her eyes, he saw sadness. Had **he **cause that sadness? The happiness that sparked in her eyes was gone, since he erased her memories. He felt guilty, as pain shot through his heart. This was more painful than losing to Odin.

"Uhmm…Kamiya-san, did we already met before? You seem…familiar to me." She asked, as she searched her memories. Loki startled by her voice yet again, not knowing what to answer. Then, Mayura giggled, his attention being caught by that kawaii giggle.

"Maybe I'm just mistaken. You look like you're not from around here so it's impossible." She said with a sweet smile and a ting of pink on her cheeks. He just stared at her. 'Ah, I thought she remembered me.' He thought, relieved. Though he was a little sad, for her not to remember him, he felt a little hurt. Well, he brought that to him. Erasing her memories, but it's for the best, or so he thought. He sighed, maybe he's decision was a mistake.

Loki looked at Mayura, who seemed to be waiting for him to end his discussion with himself. "Do you want to see what it looks like inside?" he asked, opening the gate.

"Is it ok, Kamiya-san?" she asked, a little embarrassed. She just met this person, and now he's already letting her inside his house just like that.

"Why, of course. Maybe you'll find some mysteries about my house." He answered as he smirked at her. Mayura blushed furiously and nodded as she entered through the gate. While walking towards the house, she felt a little dizzy, as a small flash of memory came to her vision. It was very blurry. But she can picture a young boy, at the age of nine standing in front of her, as shadow from the window behind him hides his face. But all she can clearly see are his green forest eyes, glimmering from his shadowed face. Then, she fell unconscious.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow~ I'm glad I finish this today. Well, I won't be updating tomorrow because I'm having a hard time to think about chapter 3 and my other oneshot stories. Again, ****reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated.**

**-yuriko30**


	3. New Memories

**Chapter 3 is here~!**

**Sorry for the lack of update~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok**

**-yuriko30**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stay In My Memory**

**By: yuriko30**

**Chapter 3: New Memories**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Mayura!" _

'_Huh? Who-?'_

"_Hey! Mayura!"_

'_Who are you?'_

"_Mayura…"_

'_Where are you? Who are you? Please tell me!'_

"HEY!" Mayura shouted, waking up.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked to herself as she looked around the room. It was a big room, with a king size bed. It was pretty neat actually. (a/n: Sorry, I don't know what Loki's room looks like..) Then, she heard light footstep from outside the room. The door opened, revealing a young man with glasses and green hair.

"Oh, you're already awake, Mayura-san. I hope you're feeling better. Wait here for a minute; I'll call Lok- ah! I mean Jasshin-sama." The said stranger said with a nervous laugh to her and left. That just made Mayura more confuse.

'Wait, he said Jasshin-sama. So, he's Kamiya-san's butler or something?' Mayura was preoccupied with her thought that she didn't notice Loki enter the room.

"I'm glad you're awake, Daidouji-san, you worried me." Loki said, with relief. Mayura, out of shock, fell out of bed. Loki chuckle a little as he heard her groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, extending a helping hand for her.

"I'm fine, thank you. Now, I just have a sore butt." She said, taking his hand, laughing a little about her little incident just now. But before she could stand up, a small flash of memory came to her vision again. Again, the young boy with green forest eyes came to her view, extending his hand for her. She rubbed her eyes, and the boy was gone, only seeing Jasshin/Loki still had his hand extended.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, looking at her with a concerned look. Mayura, still confuse just nodded her head. She stood up, dusting imaginary dust from her skirt.

"So, is this your room, Kamiya-san?" she asked with curiosity. He nodded, answering her question.

"It looks nice." She complemented, smiling at him innocently.

"Thank you. Would you like to go to my office and have some tea?" He asked. Mayura nodded in approval as they walked towards his office. As they walk, Mayura looked at the around the halls that they're passing by.

'It doesn't look mysterious at all.' She thought.

"Here we are." Loki announced as he opened the door. He didn't really change anything in his office. He still has his desk in place, the bookshelves, the coffee table and the other stuff. (a/n: Was that a coffee table? Correct me if I'm wrong. ^_^) Loki glanced at Mayura, who is now sitting on one of the couch.

"For some reasons, it feels so warm here. It feels warm and safe. I really like that feeling." She said, looking at Loki.

"Really?" he asked as his eyes softened. He never really knew that his office would make her feel that way. For some reason, he thought it might scare her or something.

"Yes, and I feel the same way to you too, Kamiya-san. The moment I talked to you, for some reason, I feel warm and safe." She said, smiling at him. Loki was shocked. He was speechless. He regains his composure and walked towards her and kneels in front of her. He held her hands as his green forest eyes stare at her red ruby ones.

"Mayura, would you like to be my assistant?" He asked, grinning at her. Mayura blushed from his sudden gesture. (a/n: Who wouldn't blush when someone as handsome as Loki would kneel and hold your hands? Oh my, my fangirl side is showing..XD) She stare back at him, as she try to find her voice through her dry throat.

"O-Of course, Ka-Kamiya-san. I-I-I would lo-love to." She answered; nervousness was all over her voice. (a/n: is that even right? Sorry for the wrong grammar…^^;) Loki gripped her hands tighter but not so tight to hurt her; it was an intimate moment between them. They smile at each other tenderly.

At that very moment, they spend time with each other; either it was for Mayura's job as his assistant or just spending time with each other, chatting and listening to Loki's stories about Norse Legends. (a/n: Well, that's just an idea of having to tell Mayura Norse Legends and such since Loki is a Norse God.) They grew closer and closer to each other; feeling comfortable with each other's presence. It was something that made Mayura happy. To have Jasshin/Loki to be a close friend that she could talk and spend time with. Though she wonders as her dizziness happens more and more often; more and more often she sees the young boy with green forest eyes.

'I guess that day is getting near.' Mayura thought as she smiled sadly and look up to the sky.

As Mayura was preoccupied, Loki noticed that as the days passed by, she has been weaker and weaker. He also noticed that she often have this blank look while looking at the sky; like what he's seeing right now. Her flesh was more and more snow like color. Her smiles weren't does cheerful smiles that she has. Now she only has these sad ones. He noticed that she's looking at him, still in front of the window. She smiled at him; the sad one. Loki just gave her a worried look.

"Mayura, is something the matter?" he asked, as he neared her. He still has that look on his face, pleading to her to tell him her problem, so that he can help her.

"It's nothing Jasshin-kun! Really!" she answered, trying to convince him with her fake cheerful smile. But Loki knew that she's trying to deceive him. He wasn't a God of Fire and Trickery (a/n: Please correct me again if I'm wrong again….^^;) for nothing.

"No, there is. Please, tell me, what's wrong. I'm worried." He said, putting his gentle hands on her shoulders. Mayura look at him; her facade slowly disappearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***sigh* Finally, I finish this chapter. I had a hard time with this chapter, all because of writer's block.**

**Again, ****reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated.**

**-yuriko30**


	4. Alerting News From Mayura

**Chapter 4~!**

**This might be second to the last chapter **

**Advance apology for errors/mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok**

**-yuriko30**

* * *

**Stay In My Memory**

**By: yuriko30**

**Chapter 4: Alerting News From Mayura**

* * *

Mayura avoided his gaze, for she might gave in, like her fading facade.

"I…I-I have to g-go, Jasshin-kun, se-see you t-tomorrow." She said as she escaped his grasp, run towards the door, out of the house. Loki just stares at the closed door.

'Something's wrong, and have to find out what!' he thought to himself as he made a run for it, to catch up to her. He passed by Yamino who is standing by the door that leads outside of the house,

"Please be careful Loki-sama. Right now, Mayura-san is confused and is having a wavering feeling. And you do know why she's feeling like that." Yamino said as he stare at Loki, who froze in front of the door, hands on the doorknob. Mayura's sweet smile suddenly appeared in his mind. He wants to see her sweet smile again. It's something that he could do for her; right now, he now's she's not as happy as she was back then.

"I wish you good luck, Father." Yamino said as he smiled at his father, who was startled by his voice. Loki looked at his son, and returned a gentle smile at him and a nod.

"Thank you, Yamino-kun." He said and he opened the door and run towards the direction of the Daidouji Shrine.

He searched the whole area, but no sign of a pink-haired mortal. He runs towards the park, for he might see her there. Arriving at the park, he saw the girl he was looking for.

Sitting on a swing, her head bowed down. She seems to be unhurt. He sighed in relief. Suddenly, he heard a tiny voice inside his head.

'Please Kami-sama, just one more day; one more day to make things right.' He heard. Surprisingly, it was Mayura's voice.

'Ma-Mayura's praying? ' He thought to himself as he concentrated so he can listen more to her prayer.

"Please Kami-sama, so I can say goodbye to Jasshin-kun. After that, I can die peacefully." Mayura prayed out loud. Her eyes closed as tears found it way to slide down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, she found Jasshin/Loki in front of her, his face show shock from what he just heard. Her eyes widened as she was shock herself. Loki just stares at her. She was about to die? He just can't believe.

"Ja-Jasshin-kun….I…." she said; more like stutter, as she was speechless. She can't find the words to explain to him.

"Mayura….why? You…You can't just…." He was practically speechless. He just can't absorb that fact on his brain.

"Tell me it's not true Mayura. It just can't be! I can't loose you! I can't! Not again!" He shouted as he hugged her tight; his face resting at the crook of her neck. Mayura, shocked, was unable to move. Suddenly, she felt dizzy again; flashes of events came to her vision. The young green eyed boy was there, smiling at her gently. Now she can see his face clearly. He resemble Jasshin/Loki but more like a younger form.

"_Mayura…" _he said to her, smiling gently, offering her a eyes became blurry as tears started to fall again. She smiled and hugged the boy.

"Loki-kun!" she exclaimed, not noticing that she said that out loud and hugged Jasshin/Loki.

"Loki-kun! It's really Loki-kun!" she said as she hugged him tighter. Loki's eyes widened.

"How did she….?' He though to himself, but returned her hug.

"Loki-kun, don't leave me again! Don't make me forget you! It hurts! It hurts to not remember you!" she said, now sobbing at his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Mayura, for erasing your memories of me. I thought that it was for the best." He replied to her, his right hand caressing her soft tresses and the other on her waist. For that moment, neither of them dares to move, dare to say anything. They were just content with the presence of each other, in each other's warmth.

* * *

***sigh* I'm very happy with this chapter. I wasn't satisfied at the outcome of the first draft of this chapter, so I re-write it again, though I wasn't planning to include some parts of this chapter. And also, sorry that this chapter is short. I'll make it up for the next one~ ^_^  
**

**Anyway, review, comments and suggestions are appreciated~ ^_^**

**-yuriko30**


	5. Farewell?

**First of all I want to say I'm so sorry for the super lack of update. I was really busy with all the school work that I have to finish. **

**Also, I have a problem; we have been having a problem with our internet connection, since before Christmas until now. Now, I'm in an internet café. I hope that it would get fix soon.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.**

**-yuriko30**

* * *

**Stay In My Memory**

**By: yuriko30**

**Chapter 5: Farewell?**

* * *

As the sun set, neither Loki nor Mayura let go of each other, for they might loose each other if they do. No more awkwardness. No more embarrassment. Only love can be felt. The love they have always seek for, the love that they longed to have. For that, they have achieved what their hearts has always dreamed of. And yet, life doesn't last. One must die, that's the cruelty of fate. Even if you thought fate was on your side. Even if you thought fate have mercy.

Mayura glanced at Loki's face, touching is cheeks. There's just so much that time cannot erase. She smiled at him softly.

"I'm so happy, Loki-kun, that I found you at last." Mayura said, contented, as her body grew weaker.

"Yes, I too am happy." Loki replied to her, holding her tight but gently as he felt her grasp grew weak. Mayura looked at his face, memorizing every detail of his handsome face.

"I just wish we could stay like this forever." She said as she smiled at him sadly. Her skin was getting colder and paler. Sign of life from her eyes are slowly fading as a silent tear slide down her cheek.

"Mayura……" He said with longing and sadness. He wiped away her tears and caressed her right cheek. Is this really happening? Is this another punishment for what he has done? Then, he noticed, Mayura was smiling at him, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Loki-kun, I love you." She said as she tried to touch his face, but can't. Her words repeat itself in his brain. He was in such bliss that he has never experienced before in Asgard or in his earlier years in Midgard. And yet, that bliss that he felt vanished. He could never feel this feeling again, if she was about to die. He was a God, after all. He could make her immortal.

"Mayura, you can't die, you can't leave me. I can't bear to loose you again." He said, as he concentrated his energy to materialize a golden apple from Idun's tree. But he was stopped by an ice cold hand, resting on his hand. She shook her head sideways.

"I've already accepted the fact that I'm going to die. I have no regrets. Now that you're here now, I can die happy." She told him as she smiled at him tenderly, managing to hold on a little longer. He held her weak body. He became useless, just holding her might be the only thing he can do now.

"Ne, Loki-kun." She called out, more like a whisper. He gazes at her. How much she may be paler or weak, she looks so beautiful yet fragile. He notices, that there's a faint image of white wings on her back. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, and it was gone.

"Please, be happy, ok? I'll always be….with…you…" She said, as her final breath left her lungs. Her eyes now close. He notices, she has a smile on her face; a smile of contentment; a smile without regret. He hugged her lifeless body and cried silent cries of agony and pain of his lost.

* * *

**After 5 months**

Loki's P.O.V.

It's been 5 moths since Mayura's death. I wasn't aware of why she died then. I was only informed by Mayura-papa-, no, Misao-san when I was in her funeral. Mayura has inherited her mother's sickness. He said that right after the "Little Detective Boy" (A/N: a.k.a. Loki-kun~) was gone; he was confused on why Mayura has forgotten him. That's when the symptoms of her sickness started to appear. Because of what he has experienced when his wife started to have those symptoms, he and Mayura went to a hospital to know if she really had that sickness, and unfortunately, she had. But Mayura never loose hope, and smiled at him, just like what his wife did when they discovered her sickness. They both suffered and fought with this sickness, but kept on smiling until the end. Until they have breathe their last.

Everywhere I looked, I could only see her; smiling at me.

'_Loki-kun!'_ she called, smiling at me, but as I blinked, she wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, I lost my strength to stand.

"I can't take this anymore. Everywhere I looked, I can only see you. This guilt is eating me slowly. I'm going crazy without you, Mayura." I said as tears started to fall from eyes.

"I'm empty without you….."

* * *

Now, I'm on my way to Mayura's grave. When I got there, no one was around. I have brought flowers. I laid the flowers delicately there, and touch her gravestone, tracing the name on it.

Normal P.O.V.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mayura. I'm sorry for everything. For leaving, erasing your memories, everything. I have to leave, even it hurts. I have to be in Asgard. I love you." He said, as tears slide down his cheeks. His wings appeared on his back, as he ascended towards the sky. Taking one last look at her grave, he bid her farewell.

He arrived at the gates of Asgard, seeing none other than Heimdall, waiting for him.

"Hello Loki. Welcome back." He said in a not so cheerful voice. He just nods at him, while waiting for the gates to be opened.

"I…I'm sorry for your lost." He added. Loki was startled. He looked at the gate keeper. (A/N: All I know is that Heimdall is some gate keeper in Asgard but at the same time he is a God. Please correct if I'm wrong.^^;)

"Does everyone knew what happened?" he asked, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yes." Heimdall answered.

"Oh, I see." He said, as he enters Asgard, but before he could set foot to there home, Heimdall called him again.

"Loki! I'm sure, once you enter Asgard, you won't be sad anymore." He said as he smirked at the trickster God. Loki just shrugged and left.

'What does he mean by that? He knows that Mayura is the only one that could only make me smile.' he thought to himself, as he was walking, not noticing someone familiar.

"Loki-kun." Someone called. Loki's eyes widen. Is it another illusion? He slowly looked at the direction of the voice's origin. He's eyes setting upon an angel; a familiar angel.

"Loki-kun, I told you to be happy, right? Now, why is there frown on your face?" The angel asked the trickster God, who is still shocked and had his mouth wide open.

He can't believe it. He just **can't **believe it. All this time, she was here, waiting for him. She still has her soft, lovely pink hair. She still has her soothing voice. And of course, she still has those warm red ruby eyes; those eyes that he loves. He started to walk towards the angel, who was waiting for him to come near her. The angel smiled at him, as he walks closer to her. She stretched her arms wide, waiting for him so that she could hug him. He runs towards her, hugging her so tight. Heimdall was right. He won't be sad anymore, once he entered there home. He was so happy.

* * *

***sigh* **

**So, this is the ending of this story. I'm sure all of you know who's the angel that Loki was so happy to see, right? If you don't, then you really have to start to read this chapter all over again…XD**

**Anyways, I might do an epilogue if you want, since I'm a little bit not satisfied about the ending. **

**Reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated.**

**-yuriko30**


End file.
